One Man Alone cannot be a Pirate
by Zephyire
Summary: After his battle with Baron, Luffy is left without his nakama. What happens when a person eats TWO Devil Fruits? Back in Time Fic. Serious, Powerful Luffy. Gomu, Kaze abilities? A 2nd chance to become Pirate King. Read n’Review! Gets better in later chaps
1. Losing

**One Man Alone cannot be a Pirate**

**By: Zephyire**

DISCLAIMER: I do not have any affiliation with Shueisha, Toei Animation, or with Eiichiro Oda. I don't own One Piece - I write this fanfic.

Summary: After the battle with Baron on Secret Island, Luffy faces a devastating fact about his nakama. Moustache offers Luffy his hidden treasure in hopes of pulling Luffy from his depression. Back in Time Fic. Serious Powerful Luffy. A second chance at becoming the Pirate King.

**OMAP**

**Chapter 1: Losing**

**OMAP**

"Uncle, what did you do with Chopper?"

"Are you referring to the creature with horns?"

"Uncle, I want to tell you two things. No. 1, Chopper is a deer-man. No. 2, I will not allow you to harm my partner."

"You will not allow me to harm your companion? There are six of them, right? Now only five are left up there."

"Ugh….What did you say?" Luffy gasped.

"The rest is going to end up inside Lily as well."

"What are you talking about!?"

"And here you are still talking about me harming them," Baron chuckled. "You will not allow me to harm your companion? HAHAHA!"

"That's unforgivable."

"HAHAHA!"

"THAT'S UNFORGIVABLE!!! Gomu, Gomuno!"

An arrow whizzed through the air straight through Luffy's arm and imbedded itself in a rock several paces away.

"Arrow No. 1. Where was all your bravery just now? As of now, you are short yet another companion."

"STOP IT! ROBIN!"

"Who will be next? Oh yes, where is the cook?"

"You bastard! Gomu, Gomuno!"

A second arrow flew through the air, effectively rendering Luffy's left are immobile.

"Arrow No. 2."

"SANJI!"

"There are 3 people left. They will be finished if you don't act!"

"Stop! Gomu, Gomuno!

This time, the arrow pinned Luffy's right leg to the rock. Unable to stand on his remaining leg, Luffy fell onto his side.

"Let me tell you something, Pinocchio is dead."

"USOPP!"

"What are you going to do? Fight with me with one left foot?"

"Gomu, Gomuno!"

A fourth arrow locked Luffy's last remaining limb to the rock.

"Another girl has disappeared.

"Na….Nami…" Luffy chocked out as he slid slowly backwards, his face dragged across the rocky ground.

"You can't take action anymore. And your last companion has just disappeared."

"Zoro…"

With a scream, Luffy abandoned his usual Rubber cry and simply extended his neck and head. Baron gasped as Luffy's head traveled toward the giant plant. Firing four arrows, he was confident that this would be the end of Straw-Hat Luffy. Weaving his neck around the first two, Luffy was able to barely dodge a lethal hit from the third. Grazing his neck, it left a stream of blood in its wake. The fourth one however, found its mark. Luffy's head stopped expanding and Baron smirked. Suddenly, Luffy shot forward, the arrow clutched in his mouth. Baron took a step back. Luffy arrived just in time to see Zoro melt into the Lily Carnation.

"ZORO!"

The situation became too much for Luffy and his limbs, stretched out over a mile, contracted. His entire body slammed into the rock where Luffy was now pinned.

"Straw hat boy, the swordsman has just died. You don't have any crewmembers left. You are completely alone now."

"Alone…And my crew…"

With a kick to Luffy's head, Baron looked down on Luffy. "Are you feeling the pain now? You have lost everyone and that's an irrefutable fact. What are you going to do? A life of hopelessness and disappointment awaits you. It is better that you join your crew." Grabbing Luffy's hair, he continued. "I will give you some references. The captains that I have captured chose to die than bear the loneliness. That would be an apt choice for you as well. Because one man alone cannot be a pirate.

**OMAP**

**AN**- This begins in the 6th One Piece Movie, Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island. The dialogue is mostly from the actual movie, to better set the scene (I don't think I could recreate it as in-depth as it is without the actual dialogue), but I wrote the narration. After this, the majority of the dialogue will be written by me. Thanks for understanding.

Additionally, when you see the word DISCLAIMED at the top of the following chapters, it is referring to the Disclaimer at the top of the chapter (I'm lazy). Thank goodness for Wikipedia….it's got all the minor characters and story arcs that I forgot.


	2. Lost

**One Man Alone cannot be a Pirate**

**By: Zephyire**

DISCLAIMED

Summary: After the battle with Baron on Secret Island, Luffy faces a devastating fact about his nakama. Moustache offers Luffy his hidden treasure in hopes of pulling Luffy from his depression. Back in Time Fic. Serious Powerful Luffy. A second chance at becoming the Pirate King. Two devil fruits?

**Chapter 2: Lost**

"Let me ask you again. What is your choice? Is it to live or to die?"

Luffy, unable to stand, fell forward onto his face. Without the energy to answer, he could merely groan.

"Like I expected, you do not wish to survive alone. Then go with the route of death." The Baron lifted his bow and pointed it at Luffy. Suddenly the ground collapsed under the Straw-Hat pirate. Surprised, Baron lowered his bow and ran to the rock. When the dust cleared, he stood before a hole.

"This is…"

"BARON!" Moustache jumped out of the hole, startling Baron.

"It's you again!"

"I will not let him die." Moustache fell back down the hole as Baron stamped his foot down, trying to kick him.

"You!"

Unable to hit either Moustache or his goat (who popped up several times) Baron lowered his bow and decided to wait for Luffy.

Back in the underground tunnels, the pirate family was treating Luffy's wounds. Moustache stormed over and roughly shook Luffy awake.

"My crew… They perished because of me."

"What are you saying? Where did all the bravado go? You have to be strong. You have to stand up again. Listen up Straw-Hat boy. Your crew isn't dead." Digi suddenly cupped her ears.

"Luffy! They are calling for you! They are saying 'Come on Luffy!'"

"Can you really hear them calling out?"

"Yes," Digi answered.

Suddenly alert, Luffy jumped off the futon and stretched out his ears. "I can't hear anything!"

"But I can. There are other voices as well. They are calling out "Luffy. Luffy"

"Really?"

"Hai."

A sudden explosion rocked the entire tunnel system. Baron unwilling to wait any longer for the fight to continue had started shooting arrows at the ground in hopes of uncovering where Luffy was hiding.

"You can't deal with the Baron's arrows like that? Make use of the tunnels that I have built. I will protect you. Just follow my instructions. Go towards the flower. Oh, you forgot this." Moustache placed Luffy's Straw Hat on his head. "Don't believe whatever the Baron says. Listen, you are not alone! I wanted to tell you, you still have a chance to save your nakama. And, you still have me. If you understand, go! There's not much time left. Hurry!"

Luffy pushed his hat further down onto his head. Moustache was arguing with the pirate family about his traditional greeting. Backing up slightly, he took the opportunity to escape.

Sighing, Moustache turned to Digi. "Did you really hear their voices?"

Digi looked at her feet. "No."

**OMAP**

Baron was still outside shooting arrows into the ground, furious that Luffy had prolonged the fight so long. Frustrated, Baron shot several arrows, creating a giant cloud of dust. In the center, Luffy's form could be seen through the haze. Baron lowered his bow as Luffy walked closer.

"Hahahaha! I found you!"

Baron let loose an arrow that Luffy sidestepped. Still coming closer to Baron, Luffy dodged several more arrows. As Baron continued to destroy the landscape, Luffy, with his determination, continued to walk forward. The next arrow Baron sent, he aimed at Luffy's feet. Jumping out of the way, he leapt from one rock to the next.

"Your only concern is escape." Baron shot another arrow which went straight through Luffy's head. "What do you think?" Moustache stood up holding a now headless scarecrow.

"Straw Hat boy, jump to the right hole ahead! And you go straight from there!"

Dodging an arrow, Luffy dove into the open tunnel. He jumped out 30 feet away several seconds later.

"Well done, Straw Hat boy!"

Angrily, Baron turned toward Moustache. Moustache was able to dodge several arrows, using his tunnel system, but the fourth found its mark. Moustache crept from the dust.

"You assume wrong if you think I am going to leave my crew in the lurch. I am… his nakama!

"Crew…that's not bad! Straw Hat boy, listen up. This man who claims to be your companion was a captain. The man who begged for mercy before me. The man who struggled in the fear and pain. Would you still respect him as a companion?" Done with his monologue, Baron created a seventeen more arrows, training them on Moustache.

As the arrows rained down, Moustache cringed in his fetal position. When he heard the arrows make contact, his eyes widened. A single arrow had appeared in front of his face. The rest were embedded in a large boulder that Luffy held up.

"Straw Hat boy…"

The rock shattered and Luffy lowered his hand. The arrow was clutched so tightly in his other that it snapped. Quickly extending the same arm, he punched Baron in the face. The splinted shaft of the arrow still held in his hand.

"I told you, I would not allow you to harm them!" Moustache broke down crying while Luffy continued up the slope. "I am coming, everyone. Wait for me!" Jumping above the Carnation, Luffy slammed his foot on the top of the flower. Luffy continued his barrage and the plant was thrown several times to the ground. The plant finally exploded. The extreme light blinded everyone. When they turned back, thousands of arrows towered over Luffy.

"Where is my crew? WHERE!?"

Ms Lily continued to smile on Baron's shoulder.

"Here. Over here," Baron said chuckling slightly. Baron threw away his bow, hitting Moustache in the process. Ms. Lily's petals suddenly fell away, leaving a single white bulb. Suddenly, large sacks filled with pus, appeared on the now monstrous Lily Carnation. Above the evil weed were statues of Luffy's nakama. Baron laughed maniacally. "Die!" Every single arrow that was floating where the giant Carnation had been turned towards the Straw Hat pirate. Luffy turned around. It was impossible to dodge. Not even with his rubber abilities could he survive.

"Straw Hat boy, these arrows signify the days of loneliness after the storm. I had much regrets after losing all of my crew. Do you understand even a little?"

Luffy's eyes were glazed over. Hundreds of arrows had pierced his body. Lines of blood appeared, criss-crossing and pooling at his feet.

Digi ran forward. Crying out to Luffy she yelled, "Don't give up! Deer Man and the others are calling out to you! They are saying, 'Come on, Luffy!' So please, don't give up!"

Luffy's body began to sag forward, but before he fell, his foot shuffled ahead of him. Sliding down the hill slowly on his heels, Luffy made his way toward Baron.

"Nakama…My crew… Return my crew to me." Luffy's punctured arm struck forward ward, arrows leaning at awkward angles.

From the side the pirate father had gathered enough courage to make a rush for the bow that Baron had thrown away. On his way, he plucked an arrow off the ground and fitted it into the bow. Aiming at Baron, his courage wavers. He freezes when Lily turns toward him. "Dad! Take the shot!" Digi calls from behind. Steadying the bow, he lets loose the arrow. It flies straight into Lily's gaping mouth, and out through the back of the weed's throat. Lily explodes into a yellow liquid that drenches Baron.

"Lily! Lily!" The plant is thrown off of Baron's shoulder while the statues of Luffy's nakama fall the other way. Throughout the island, the Red Arrow crew turns into plants. The thousands of arrows, which made up the fake Lily Carnation, disappear.

"Unforgivable…" Baron turns toward the pirate family.

Turning back around when he heard a footstep in the liquid, Baron finds Luffy arm stretched and aimed at his face. With a single punch, Luffy's fist slams into Baron's nose. Baron's nose shatters and he falls unconscious. Next to him, Luffy falls to the ground.

**OMAP**

Gasping, Luffy eyes flutter open.

"I thought I was dying!"

"Straw Hat boy! You are still alive!

"Are any of you hurt?" Luffy tries to lift his head off the ground. "Ouch!"

"Is this any time to be worrying about others? It's a miracle that you even survived this!"

"You did me a big favor. Thanks. Eh. Where is my crew?" The others look away from Luffy and Digi begins to cry. "No…my…nakama…"

**OMAP**

**AN**- He he. I forgot how long the movie section I wanted to use was. The dialogue was about half from the actual movie, but I wrote the narration. And what will happen now that Luffy's crew is gone?


	3. Living without

**One Man Alone cannot be a Pirate**

**By: Zephyire**

DISCLAIMED

Chapter dedicated to: Veronica The Mischievous (1st reviewer)

Summary: After the battle with Baron on Secret Island, Luffy faces a devastating fact about his nakama. Moustache offers Luffy his hidden treasure in hopes of pulling Luffy from his depression. Back in Time Fic. Serious Powerful Luffy. A second chance at becoming the Pirate King. Two devil fruits?

**Chapter 3: Living Without**

Gasping, Luffy's eyes flutter open a second time. This time, however, he was back at Moustache's secret base.

"Ugh," he moaned. Looking around he saw Moustache warming up some goat milk and the pirate family talking at the short table in the corner. Pretending to be asleep, he eavesdropped on their conversation.

"I really thought that he could do it."

"Yeah... especially when his nakama popped out of that flower's back. I thought for sure that they were still alive."

"But Baron did tell him that they were dead when they were sucked into Lily."

The mother put her arm around Digi. "And if it weren't for that deer-man, Digi wouldn't be here either."

Moustache walked over to the table and set down five cups of steaming goat's milk. The goat in question was chewing some of the green grass that had popped up around the island after Baron's defeat.

Moustache then walked over to his nightstand. He picked up the picture of his nakama and sighed. He placed it back on the stand and opened the second drawer. Pulling out a chest, he looked back at the picture. "I'm sorry guys, but our treasure isn't ever going to do us any good now. The least I can do is to give it to someone who will use it," he whispered. Moustache closed the drawer and walked back to the table. He sat down and reached into his explorer's hat. Pulling out a key, he put it into the lock and turned.

Luffy, unable to see what was in the chest became even more curious when the pirate family gasped.

"Is that…?"

"Hai. It was our treasure, but we never used it. But, perhaps, Luffy could find a use for it…"

Luffy, unable to contain his curiosity, pushed himself out of the futon. Sharp pangs of pain shot through his arms and chest and he crashed back to the ground. Moustache slammed the chest closed and the group turned toward Luffy.

"Hey. Luffy. You gonna be okay?" Moustache said from his spot at the table.

"They're really gone aren't they?" Luffy asked, moving back on the futon.

Digi nodded sadly. "Those statues, the ones that grew out of Lily's back…they turned to dust when we touched them."

Luffy stared unblinking at the ceiling. "I think I'm going to go back to sleep," he said rolling onto his side hiding the tears that streamed down his face.

**OMAP**

After a week of apathetic Luffy, Moustache approached the depressed boy. Luffy was sitting on the top of the mountain where his battle with Baron had taken place. Rather than the rocky area it had been, it was now a vibrant, lush peak. With one hand, Luffy ran his fingers through the grass. With the other, he held his straw hat. There were several holes where arrows had pierced though the straw and slowed down enough so that he had a circular area on his back that had not been riddled with puncture wounds.

"Nami can't fix you now," Luffy said staring toward the sea.

The sun, just rising from the east was a dull yellow-green. Several feet away from him, Luffy heard the metal trap door open. Moustache climbed out and walked toward Luffy. Clutched under his arm was the same chest that he had show the Tea-cup Pirate Family a week previous.

"Luffy…" Moustache started. "I know that it's hard to continue without your nakama, but the truth is, life goes on."

Luffy grunted.

Moving to sit down, Moustache continued. "I have a gift, more of a thank you, that I wanted to give you. It was the Moustache Pirate treasure. It would mean a lot to me if you accepted."

Luffy turned toward Moustache. "Will it bring them back?"

Moustache sighed. "No Luffy, I don't think it will."

Luffy turned back to the rising sun.

"But you once told me your dream. That you would one day become the pirate king. That dream lives on Luffy."

"Moustache, you should know that one man alone cannot be a pirate. Without my nakama, my dream is dead."

Moustache pulled out the key to his chest. Inserting then turning the key, the box snapped open. Inside was a spherical blue ball. A spot of green stem came out the top and a swirl on one side of the fruit wound its way from the center of one side to the other.

"This was our… is my treasure. We found it at out last stop before coming to this island. We stayed at Ohara for a month. We made friends with several of the archaeologists there including Dr. Clover. He told us of his quest to study the Void Century using Poneglyphs and asked that we take several of his precious tomes and items so that they might survive if he was found out. The books themselves are mostly the known history of man with side notes in the margins written by the doctor himself. I keep those in my base on the bookshelf. Among the items were log poses, details for inventions, and this."

Moustache held up the Devil Fruit with one hand and placed the now empty chest back on the ground.

"He called it the Kaze Kaze Fruit."

Moustache placed the fruit in Luffy's lap and stood up.

"I don't really know what will happen when a DF user eats a second Devil Fruit. One theory is that the two demons will fight within your stomach for supremacy and which ever is more powerful will stay, kicking the other out of your body. A second one is that the two demons will rip apart the user's body. I don't believe that either is true. Frankly, I don't think that it has ever been attempted. But please, Luffy, understand, what you've experienced with your nakama will always be with you." Moustache began to walk away.

"Goodbye."

Moustache climbed down into the tunnels leaving Luffy alone with his thoughts.

**OMAP**

Luffy stared at the fruit. Sighing, he put his hat down next to him. Luffy stood up and faced the setting sun. Dull orange light bathed the surroundings. Holding the fruit up to the sinking sun Luffy paused. A flash of green rolled by Luffy like a shock wave. Smiling, Luffy placed the fruit to his mouth.

In a single bite, half the fruit was gone.

**OMAP**

Luffy gasped as the world seemed to melt around him. The remaining half of the fruit vanished with a quiet 'pop'.

Suddenly, Luffy's limbs began to contract and his chest, neck and head shortened. His hair stayed roughly the same, if a little shorter and his scar beneath his eye began to throb painfully. Placing one small six year old hand under his eye, Luffy fell on his butt. The world suddenly came back into focus.

Luffy was standing in Makino's bar back in Fusha Village. Everyone in the bar was silently staring at Luffy. Make that, they were staring at Luffy's left hand that was stretched half way across the room. Luffy looked behind him and saw his hand clutched by Red-Hair Shanks who was sopping wet with sake.

Shanks who had been sitting on the ground near the bar jumped up and began shouting.

**OMAP**

**AN:** Just so you know, I hate the anime but love the manga. Therefore, while several arcs are passed over in the anime (like Laboon) and they also renamed several items like the log poses - grand compasses in the English show.

Interesting fact: Digi's hearing is actually the mantra technique introduced in the Skypiea arc.

Also, Moustache's name is Brief Moustache… well, I'm too lazy to change it, and so I'll continue to use his last name.

P.S. I didn't know any of this until I was looking up minor characters (Makino) on Wikipedia.

Sorry for the short chapters, but I think that if they got longer, the time it would take me to write them and update would increase dramatically. And I might lose interest.

Next time: Luffy vs Higuma


	4. Beware of Bandits

**One Man Alone cannot be a Pirate**

**By: Zephyire**

DISCLAIMED

Chapter dedicated to: Helendrgn

Summary: After the battle with Baron on Secret Island, Luffy faces a devastating fact about his nakama. Moustache offers Luffy his hidden treasure in hopes of pulling Luffy from his depression. Back in Time Fic. Serious Powerful Luffy. A second chance at becoming the Pirate King. Two devil fruits?

**AN**: any good ideas for new attacks and the physics behind them? Please send them in by way of review : )

**Chapter 4: Beware of Bandits**

"His arm…it's stretching! That's….!" Shanks spluttered.

"No way!", "You!!", and "What the hell?!" were several of the outraged pirate crew comments.

"What's happening!? AHH!!!" Luffy screamed, either at his stretched arm, or the fact that he was suddenly eleven years younger.

"It's GONE!" Mutton yelled from the bar.

"What?" the crew plus Luffy yelled.

"The fruit of rubber we took from the enemy isn't here!" Mutton raced over to Luffy.

"Luffy, did you eat this?" Mutton said holding up a large poster of the circular devil fruit.

"EH!?"

"That's the fruit of rubber!! It's one of the fruits of the devil and one of the rarest treasures on the sea! Whoever eats it will turn into a rubber man and will drown like a hammer when they try to swim!" Shanks began pulling on Luffy cheeks giving him a foot long smile.

"WHAT!! You're kidding right!" Luffy shouted. The pirates misinterpreted this outburst as being caused by Luffy's new Paramecia powers. In reality, Luffy was stunned that he had somehow de-age eleven years.

"YOU IDIOT!!" Shanks yelled releasing Luffy's cheeks with a snap.

"Ow!"

**OMAP**

Back in the bar, Makino was washing several dirty glasses while keeping her eye on her young customer.

"They've been away for a while Luffy," Makino commented.

Luffy sat on a stool with a glass of water in his teeth.

"Do you feel lonely?"

"Nope! I haven't forgiven Shanks for pulling my cheeks like that! I think that I've overestimated Shanks. What a disappointment."

"Really? I thought that people who laugh it off after being picked on are pretty brave." Makino put down the glass she was drying and picked up a different one.

"Huh? Oh, that. Yeah. I guess." Luffy tipped the now empty glass toward the air. The half melted ice slid into his mouth.

"About that, there are times when a man should fight back. You don't understand." Luffy sighed. "Can I have some more?"

Makino slid a fresh glass of juice toward Luffy. Rotating his glass, he watched the Juice form a whirl pool.

'_I don't understand… I thought that when two devil fruits are eaten by a single user something would happen to the person… but definitely not this._' Luffy placed a hand on the scar under his eye.

"Still hurts, huh?" Makino said looking at the boy. Luffy nodded.

'_I got this ages ago, before I even met Zoro._' Luffy's thoughts came to a halt. '_Zoro… I haven't found my nakama yet. They're still alive!'_

Behind him, the twin doors swung inward.

"Excuse me…"

Makino and Luffy turned toward the doors.

"Well, looks like those chicken pirates aren't here today. It sure is quiet. We're back again."

Higuma slinked toward a table with his group in tow.

"Well? What are you waiting for? We're customers!" Higuma slammed his arm onto the table with a bang. "Bring us some sake!!!"

**OMAP**

"Mayor Wood Slap!! Hey, Chief!!"

Mayor Slap turned toward Makino.

"Chief, hurry! Something bad has happened!"

"What's wrong Makino? What's all this fuss about?"

"It's Luffy! He's been kidnapped by the bandits!!"

**OMAP**

"What an interesting body," Higuma mused.

"Yeah! Seems like kicking and punching won't do any harm to it."

"Damn it! Apologize to me right now you bastard!"

"Eh? A rubber man?" Higuma smirked. Despite Luffy's ability to stretch, there were simply too many bandits who were quicker and had a longer initial reach.

"Damn it!" Luffy struggled to stand back up. "You'll be sorry for this!"

"If I sell him to a circus, I'll be sure to get some money."

Incensed, Luffy charged, winding up his arm for a punch.

Higuma dodged the six foot punch by sidestepping it.

Luffy tumbled forward onto the ground exhausted.

Pinning Luffy to the ground with his foot he said, "We were just having a good time eating and drinking. Did we say something that pissed you off?"

"Yes you did you damn bandit! Apologize right now!"

"I was wondering why no one met us at the port… so now I know why." Shanks stepped out from behind Makino and the Mayor. The three had run to find Luffy after Makino had informed Shanks. Behind them, the rest of Shank's crew were catching up.

"Heh, so the chicken pirates are here. Get out of our way. This brat's got to pay."

Shanks took a step forward, ignoring the warning.

"Hey Luffy! What's wrong? Isn't your punch as strong as pistol fire?"

"Shut up!" came the muffled cry.

"Hey! Didn't you here the boss?! Get lost!" one bandit said, pointing his gun at Shank's head.

"Well, since you pulled out your gun, I guess we're gonna have to fight." Shanks sighed. "You really shouldn't point that at people…"

"Huh?"

BANG!

The bandit fell to the ground, dead.

Mutton, munching on some meat lowered his gun.

"What the hell? This doesn't concern you!"

Luffy had pushed himself away from Higuma and stood up. "Damn it, Shanks! I fight my own battles! Gomu, Gomuno!" Luffy would up his arm for a punch.

"Ha ha! Do you really think you can take me? I've killed 56 people and have an 8 mil,"

"PISTOL!"

Luffy's fist slammed into Higuma's face, punching him out over the sea. About five hundred feet out, the waters parted and a large Sea King rose from the depths. Opening its monstrous cavern it called a mouth, it swallowed the bandit leader whole. Luffy turned around. The pirates and bandits all had their jaws on the ground.

"I told you, Shanks. My punches _are_ as strong as pistol fire!" Luffy held up one arm and squeezed its bicep with the other. One bandit broke the silence.

"Holy crap! This place is insane!"

At this, the bandits broke ranks and ran back toward the hills.

One of the pirates stepped forward. He was clothed in a sleeveless t-shirt and cargo pants.

"Oye, Captain."

"Hmm?"

"Want me to deal with those punks?"

With a nod to Ben, Shanks walked over to Luffy.

"Hey, Luffy." Shanks squatted so he could talk face-to-face. Suddenly, he broke into a grin. "That was awesome!"

"Yeah! Especially when I knocked that bastard into the air with my punch!"

"But you still can't join us as a pirate!"

"It was like, POW, and… What?" Luffy fell over.

"I said you still can't become a pirate."

"But why?" Luffy whined.

"Cuz you can't swim."

**OMAP**

"Hey Luffy!" Shanks called from the bar.

The pirates had decided to celebrate Luffy's victory.

"What did those pirates say that incited you so much?"

"Incited? Oh, you mean made me angry. Well, they insulted you and mocked my dream."

"Dream?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna become a pirate!"

"Tell us something we don't know," muttered Ben, the cargo pants, wearing pirate, after taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"That's not all. I'm gonna get a crew that's just as good as yours, Shanks! And I'll be the captain, and I'll find the largest treasure ever, and, and, and… I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates!"

"Oh? So you want to be bigger than us, huh?"

Luffy grinned.

"Well then, this hat is my gift to you."

The pirates were stunned by their captain. Mutton even stopped chewing the slab of meat that was in front of him.

"This is my favorite hat you know. When you become a great pirate in the future, you'll return that hat to me."

**OMAP**

Leaving the bar late at night, the Red Hair crew stumbled back onboard their pirate ship. Hoisting sail and raising anchor, they set out, stocked with supplies and ready for what ever the Grand Line would throw at them.

**OMAP**

**AN**: The forth chapter's done! I've started the fifth, and made an outline as to how I'm going to go about rewriting several of the story arcs, there're 17 of them!

Here's to the fact that One piece is the second highest selling manga in now in Shounen Jump and its fourth best overall. That means that One Piece has more than twice as many copies circulating than Naruto (3rd now and 5th overall)! How cool is that?

Don't forget those ideas for new attacks! (Definitely not a way of fishing for reviews : P )


	5. Time to Train

**One Man Alone cannot be a Pirate**

**By: Zephyire**

DISCLAIMED

Chapter dedicated to: Lady Geuna

Note: The dedication goes to reviewers (So if you want your name here, **review!**) : )

Summary: After the battle with Baron on Secret Island, Luffy faces a devastating fact about his nakama. Moustache offers Luffy his hidden treasure in hopes of pulling Luffy from his depression. Back in Time Fic. Serious Powerful Luffy. A second chance at becoming the Pirate King. Two devil fruits?

Longest chapter so far! Word count- 2150!

**Chapter 5: Time to Train**

After a full afternoon of partying at Makino's bar (ironically enough it's name was Party Bar), Luffy was heading home. His house, which he shared with his brother Portgas D. Ace, was on top of a hill over looking Fusha Village. Walking up the winding path, Luffy was startled out of his thoughts by a sudden voice.

"Hey! Luffy! I've finally decided. I'm gonna be a pirate!"

"Eh?" Luffy looked up.

On the roof, Ace was starring out over the sea.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get some odd jobs on the way to the Grand Line and then jump on the first pirate ship I find and convince the captain to let me join." Ace nodded to himself. "But first, I need to pack some food and water in my boat." After a brief pause, he continued. "Eh…Luffy?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you put the ladder back? I kind of…fell asleep… and the wind must have knocked it down."

Luffy snickered.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Ace took a step forward and promptly fell asleep. His body continued its trajectory and he rolled down the roof and ended up on the grassy ground. Luffy went over and poked him in the shoulder.

Ace jumped off the ground and patted himself off, looking slightly embarrassed. He then leaned over and picked up his cowboy hat.

Luffy took a step forward to accentuate his next point.

"And I've decided to find One Piece and become the Pirate King!"

"Sure, squirt." Ace paused. "I take it that Shanks left?"

"Yeah."

"Nice hat."

"Thanks. I'm keeping it for Shanks."

Luffy looked up at Ace.

"I thought you wanted to be a marine like grandpa?"

"Nah. Marines don't go on adventures or have any fun. Their just chained to their bases all the time. I want to be free on the ocean. And they put you through a hell of training. Better run Luffy, when you turn ten, grandpa's gonna come and put you through hell. He did it to me and he'll do it to you."

Luffy gulped. Memories of his past… future?… rose to his conscious thoughts.

Luffy nodded at Ace and turned to walk inside.

"I already had dinner at Makino's, so I'm gonna turn in."

"Okay. I'm going to wait a bit more." Ace continued to look out over the village. "Hey! Luffy! Someone's coming up here!"

"Huh?" Luffy paused in the doorway. Since their house was away from the village on a hill slightly to the west, nobody, except Mayor Slap and sometimes Makino, ever visited.

"Hey, it's Minatomo-san, the carpenter. Did we order anything?"

As Minatomo got closer to the house, they could see he was lugging a bag with him.

"Ace! Get your lazy ass down here and help me!" the old carpenter grumbled. "Kids today."

"Hey old man! What are you doing up here?" Ace said shouldering the bag.

"Seems Luffy's got some mail," he panted. He pulled a sack with the Marine emblem on it and threw it to Luffy. It hit Luffy, who was unsuccessful at catching it, and it knocked him to the ground.

"Oufh!" Luffy landed on his butt and the top of the sack unraveled.

"Seems that Higuma bandit guy you beat up had a bounty on his head. Congratulations. I'm going home."

Ace and Luffy looked into the sack. Inside were β three million berries.

"Luffy… you'd better tell me what happened today!"

**OMAP**

Early the next morning, Luffy, Makino and Mayor Slap were down at the dock, wishing Ace a safe journey. Luffy, his arm waving like mad, yelled his goodbye. After Ace's boat was gone from view, Luffy sagged slightly and began to walk back to his house alone.

"I swear! What is wrong with that family?"

"Mayor! Hush!"

"But I mean, look at their father! Garp's almost as bad! At least he's in the Marines. I remember when he lived here with his two sons. Dragon, the older one, was a more stoic boy than his brother. He acted like everything was his responsibility. He left here to change the world. I think he'd be forty or so now. The younger one was such a trouble maker. He kind of reminds me of Luffy. Luffy and Ace's uncle could laugh or smile anything away. Now Ace is leaving. He was _slightly_ responsible, if narcoleptic. I wonder what's going to happen to Luffy. I bet he probably won't see any part of his family for four years at least. Then Garp will come and "bond" with his grand son. Heh. I feel bad for Luffy."

The Mayor turned and walked back to the village.

"Makino?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Keep an eye on Luffy for me. I can't keep going up that hill now. I'm getting old."

"Don't worry about him. He's going to do great things."

Mayor Slap sighed. "That's what I worry about."

**OMAP**

Eight years later (2 years till Luffy leaves Fusha Village):

Luffy's age: 14

Luffy panted heavily. After four long years of self training, he had originally reviewed his Gomu Gomu Powers and found them lacking. Eventually, he surpassed what his previous abilities had been. Next, he had experimented with his new Kaze Kaze Powers. After finding out some frightening, yet awesome, attacks, he preceded to combine his two abilities. The results were massively powerful attacks, some even more devastating than Eneru's Advent of Thunder, Raigo.

'_I made a promise to myself after Ace left. I won't be weak. I will protect my nakama. We will achieve our dreams!_' was Luffy's mantra.

Following said training, Garp showed up, having taken military vacation leave for two years. The first ten days were spent looking for his grandson and the following three days were spent chasing after him. When Garp finally caught up to Luffy, he incapacitated him using his patented 'fist of love'. After that, Garp put Luffy through rigorous stamina training exercises.

Such exercises included those considered normal (like weights, running laps, push ups, etcetera) and those not so normal (hundreds of pounds of weight, leaving him a forest at night with wild animals, and pushing him off cliffs to name a few). After overseeing Luffy's intense régime, Garp went back to the Marine Head Quarters to receive his promotion to Vice Admiral of the Marine Fleet.

Luffy, on the other hand, had no source of income. He had exhausted the β Three Million Berry bounty from his victory over Higuma half-way during his grand father's stay.

Thus, Luffy was forced to break from his training and get a job. After making sure that Garp had left Fusha Village, Luffy made his way to The Party Bar. Inside, a group of pirates had made themselves at home. Luffy made his way to the bar. Sitting down on a stool, Luffy waited for Makino to finish serving a tray of drinks to a large table of pirates. After setting down the tray, she made her way back behind the bar.

"Hey, Luffy. What can I do for you? Need more supplies?"

"Well, I'm kind of wondering if you…"

Luffy was interrupted as two of the larger, obviously drunk pirates stood up and began to brawl.

"Need help?" Luffy asked the waitress / owner, already making his way to intercept the drunkards.

"Yes, please."

"And I need a job."

**OMAP**

After forcibly throwing the troublemaking pirates out of the Party Bar, Luffy made a beeline for Makino. The rest of the pirates, seeing their captain and crew member easily dispatched, made a hasty retreat.

"I was wondering if I could do errands, help serve tables, do anything really, to make some money…I'm kind of…well…broke. And I was wondering if you were hiring?"

"I would be happy to have the extra help. Let me see. Like you said, you would be running errands, like going to the dock to get food stuffs and other supplies for the bar. Serving tables and acting as a sort of bouncer would also be a part of the job. The pay is β 20 berries a week, plus what ever tips you get, if any. Today is Thursday, so you can start Monday."

"Thanks Makino. I won't let you down."

**OMAP**

One year later (1 more year until Luffy leaves Fusha Village):

Luffy's age: 15

The double doors of the Party Bar swung open a hundred some men waltzed into the room, their captain at the front. All of the crew members were wearing a white short sleeved shirt emblazoned with the Marine emblem (a seagull with "MARINE" written underneath the emblem), dark blue trousers, and a baseball cap with "MARINE" and a smaller G15 written across the front.

"Ah some new recruits from G15," Makino hurried behind the bar. "LUFFY!"

"Eh? I was putting away these boxes you made me go get from the dock," Luffy complained.

"We've got customers!" Makino said in a sing song voice.

"Oh? Marines! We don't get them much what with the new temperance rules by the higher ups. So… what can I do you for?"

"We're celebrating the initiation of our new captain! Captain Morgan!"

Cheers went up around the bar. Luffy laughed to himself inwardly. It would take the men several months before realizing what trouble they were in.

"Beers all around!" The Petty Officer yelled.

"So, you're all from Shell Town, huh?" Makino asked, making conversation with leading and paying officer.

"Yeah! Right now things are great. We've got a new captain and there is this pirate hunter Zabo or something that's been catching a few pirates."

"Well, I'm glad to here that. Oh! And make sure that your crew men don't get out of hand."

"Will do ma'm!"

After several rounds of alcohol, the marines began to stumble back to their ships.

"Hey Mr. Officer!" Luffy cried out to the now penniless marine.

"Huh?!"

"Take my picture!"

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates!"

**OMAP**

1 year later:

Luffy's age: 16

"He finally left, chief. We're going to miss him."

"He's going to ruin this town's reputation!" Mayor Slap grumbled. "I never thought that he would be so serious about it!"

The carpenter, Minatomo, began to laugh.

Out at sea:

"Ah…the weather sure is nice today."

Suddenly, a large eel like, sea king stuck its head out of the water.

"I've been waiting for you, you sea monster. Today is your unlucky day! I'll show you what I've learned in the past ten years!"

"Gomu, Kazeno…PISTOL!!"

Luffy's arm shot out, a vortex of wind circulating around his fist. The punch slammed into the giant sea king, first using the air vortex to suck it in, dealing more force with the punch. Suddenly releasing the vortex, the sea king was blasted into the air with enough force to break most of its ribs.

"And now… my dream can truly begin! But first, I'm going to get back my nakama!"

**O**

**M**

**A**

**P**

**AN:** Hurrah! A new chapter up! Lots of life occasions going on right now, so updates might slow a bit. Sorry: ( I have a general idea of where I want to go with this story, but as I type, it seems to write itself out. It's pretty cool that way. I wanted to give you a longer chapter, because I wasn't able to update for a bit. I played these scenes over and over again in my mind as well as some fight scenes that might come up later.

Note: the reason I degraded Higuma's bounty was due to the fact that a.) I wanted Luffy to work at the Party Bar, and b.) He couldn't have spent the 8 mil in the ten years he lived in Fusha Village before setting out to fulfill his "King of Pirates" dream.

The vortex in the gomu, kazeno pistol attack is much like Jin's attack from Yu-Yu-Hakusho.

Yes, Luffy's picture is the exact same minus Usopp in the back ground.

**O**

**M**

**A**

**P**

Spoiler/Question: In the One Piece Manga Chapter 441, did Ace just create an Advent of Fire?! If it was, it was freakin' sweet!

**O**

**M**

**A**

**P**

Next time: Luffy, Koby and Zoro. Oh my!


	6. Enter: Caretaker

**One Man Alone cannot be a Pirate**

**By: Zephyire**

DISCLAIMER: I do not have any affiliation with Shueisha, Toei Animation, or with Eiichiro Oda. I don't own One Piece - I write this fan fic.

Please note that this is a fan fic, so if you see some ideas from some other source (in this or other chapters), I don't own that either.

Chapter dedicated to: Lanky Nathan

Note: The dedication goes to reviewers (So if you want your name here, **review!**)

Summary: After the battle with Baron on Secret Island, Luffy faces a devastating fact about his nakama. Moustache offers Luffy his hidden treasure in hopes of pulling Luffy from his depression. Back in Time Fic. Serious Powerful Luffy. A second chance at becoming the Pirate King. Two devil fruits?

**AN: **I've gotten several reviews as to why Luffy didn't internally combust when he ate the second Devil Fruit. Reason: a.) Moustache said that no one really knew what would happen since no one had ever tried before and it was just theories, b.) Luffy's made of rubber, so if the two devil were fighting, I think that his insides would just expand (only works for rubber men like the gears), and c.) it is a fan fic!

The 6th Movie happened _before_ the Enies Lobby arc!

Luffy _is_ (slightly) more serious and obviously more powerful as said in the summary, hence, the vigorous training and perhaps a more serious interaction with others when he's not with his nakama. After all, they make him happy. : )

Also, due to length/ time / not done and I wanted to get out a chapter, I split Coby and Zoro into two different chapters despite what I said in Ch. 5 AN. Sorry. See bottom AN for more detail.

**Chapter 6: Enter, The Caretaker**

"Ah, would you look at that!" Luffy said sitting cross legged. His small rowboat, which he had bought with his saved money, was slowly beginning to circle around the edges of a whirlpool. Behind him, he had stored all of his supplies in a single barrel. This included: food stuffs, water flasks, his sack of saved berries, and a change of clothes.

"Well, I can't pick up the boat, not enough surface area," Luffy said pushing himself into a standing position. Luffy proceeded to take off the top of the barrel.

"Ha, ha! On a nice day like this, who would have thought I would have gotten into such a disaster?! How careless of me…"

Luffy picked up the barrel and suddenly disappeared. The barrel however, floated through the air. Settling back down into the water, it bobbed up and down. Luffy reappeared directly above the open end of the barrel and dropped into the container. Replacing the lid, he sealed the casket shut.

**OMAP**

On a remote island:

**_SqUeEK!_**

"Why is there so much dust on this ship?"

"S…Sorry! I'm sorry! I thought I cleaned the whole deck! I'll clean it again, so please, don't!!"

"Don't do what?"

"Please don't hit me with your bludgeon! I don't want to die!!"

WHAM!

"Coby… what is the most beautiful thing in all of the seas?"

"Eh, heh. That would be… you… Albida sama!"

**OMAP**

Coby was sitting down on his make shift raft. Next to him was a pile of stones.

Tossing the one he was holding, Coby began to count.

"One, two, three… three skips."

Sighing, he reached for another rock when the boat was suddenly shaken.

CRACK!

The mast fell down and landed on the top of a barrel that was floating in the water.

"Argh!" Coby let out a frustrated yell at the source of destruction.

Picking himself up, he made his way, carefully, to the vessel.

**OMAP**

"What? You're saying that barrel of sake got washed up on shore, Coby?"

"Ye…Yes. There seems to be something inside it. What should we do with it…?"

"Great! Let's all drink together!"

"But if the captain finds out we'll be…"

"She won't find out! We're the only ones cleaning the wine cellar, so only us, and stupid Coby, will know about this."

"You're right!"

"You know what to do right?! Coby…"

"Of…of course! I haven't seen anything! So please, don't beat me…"

Suddenly, the lid of the barrel popped off and Luffy jumped out of the container.

"Ahh! What a nice nap that was!" Luffy began to laugh. "Eh? Who are you?"

The pirates were staring at him in shock. Finally they pulled themselves together.

"Who are you!? What the hell were you doing in a barrel?!"

"Oh! I almost died there! A huge whirl pool sucked in my boat. I'm lucky to be alive!"

Suddenly, the entire building was smashed into splinters. Luffy fell over and the barrel began to roll out the door with him in it. Coby ran after him.

A large woman surveyed the wreck.

"Stop slacking off!"

"Eh? We would never do that Albida sama!" said one of the pirates who had done a face plant near by.

"Don't play dumb with me! I heard you all the way from the ship! 'Ah! What a nice nap that was!'"

"That wasn't us Albida sama! There is an intruder!"

"That's right! Coby just brought a strange guy!" The second pirate stood up and brushed himself off.

"What!? Could it be someone who is trying to catch me and get a reward? Coby! That brat dares to betray me?!

"Could it be him? That famous…"

"Nonsense!! I heard that he's still being held captive at the marine's prison!" Several other pirates had congregated at the wreck.

"If he's the real thing, he must have escaped by now…that notoriously evil Roronoa Zoro!"

**OMAP**

"Um… are you alright? Did you get hurt? You got knocked pretty far." Coby bent over the barrel and gave Luffy his hand.

"Hahahaha! I'm fine just a little surprised, that's all. I'm Luffy. What is this place?"

"This is the breeding ground of the pirate "Iron Bludgeon Albida." I'm a caretaker on this ship. My name's Coby."

"I see. Actually that's not important."

"Oh…"

"Do you have a small boat? Mine got caught in a whirl pool."

"Whirl… Whirl pool? You were caught in a whirl pool?"

"Yea, it was pretty scary."

"A normal person would have died already…. You… you want a small boat? Well, I have one but…"

"What's this, a coffin?"

"That's a boat that I have built secretly for two years."

"You spent two years working on this…you don't want it anymore?"

"Yeah…I don't want it anymore. I was gonna run away in this. But I don't have the guts to do it… looks like I'm gonna be a caretaker my whole life. Although, I do have something else I want to do."

"Then you should leave."

"No…NO! I can't! It'll never work! When ever I think of Albida sama finding out, my legs turn all mushy! I get so scared!!"

"Hey, Luffy san… why are you sailing?"

"I want… to become the Pirate King!!!"

"Eh! What?! 'Pirate King' was the title of someone who has had everything in this world! Are you telling me that you're looking for the 'One Piece'!!? You want to die or something?! All the pirates in the world are looking for that treasure!"

"Well, so am I."

"Impossible! Utterly, utterly impossible! To become the Pirate King in the pirate era… there's no chance!"

Fed up, Luffy decided to knock some sense into the kid. Literally.

"Ow!! Why'd you hit me!?"

"Because I couldn't stand you! And I'm not afraid of dying!"

"Huh?"

"Because it's my dream, and that's why I won't mind dying for it."

'_Such amazing resolution!! Won't even mind death!?'_

"Besides, I think I can do it. Although it could get pretty tough."

'…_..I've never thought of that…_'Coby, moved by Luffy's speech felt his eyes grow wet. Think of his own dream, he asked Luffy, "…Will I also…be able to accomplish my dream?!"

"Hm? What?"

"Will I be able, to become a Marine?!"

"A marine?"

"Luffy san, I know it means that we'll be enemies! But joining the marines and catching bad guys, has always been my dream!! Do you think I can do it?!"

"I wouldn't know. That depends on you."

"I have to at least try!! I'd rather die trying to get out of here and join the marines, than stay here and be a caretaker my entire life!! And then, I'll be able to arrest someone like Albida!!"

Suddenly, the boat was blown to bits as a giant metal cudgel smashed into it.

"Who did you say you are going to arrest Coby!? Do you think you can escape from me?!"

"My boat…"

"Coby! Is that who you hired to capture me? He doesn't seem to be Roronoa Zoro. Anyway, before you die, I'm gonna ask you, what's the most beautiful thing in the sea?!"

"Eh? Who's this rude woman?"

"That kid… he dares to…!" The pirate crew began to sweat.

Luffy san! Quick! Repeat after me!! 'In all the seas, this lady is the most…"

Coby remembered back to his earlier conversation with Luffy.

'_Because that's my dream, and that's why I won't mind dying for it!'_

"…The rudest, damned bitch!!!!"

"Hahahaha!" Luffy began to laugh so hard that tears ran from his eyes. _'I forgot this part!'_

"You little brat!!!"

'_Don't regret it! I've already told myself to fight for my dreams!'_

"Well said, Coby! Now get behind me!!"

Lifting her bludgeon, Albida yelled, "Both of you have to die!!" She then swung down the cudgel as hard as she could. Her weapon bounced slightly when it hit Luffy.

"It's useless against me."

"Im…That's impossible!!! My bludgeon!"

The metal monster was resting on Luffy's shoulder and leaning against his neck. Using his Logia, Kaze powers, he began to condense and push air down on Albida.

"Coby…so is this the old hag?"

As the entire crew cringed away in fear of Albida's response, fear began to creep into her eyes.

'_Why can't I move?! He can't be that powerful! I'll squash him like a bug!'_ A vein pooped out on here forehead as she slowly raised her bludgeon for another strike.

"Eh? You can still move? Dang, I guess I didn't perfect that ability." Luffy then doubled the force pushing down on the pirate captain. Albida slammed to the ground with a grunt. Coby and the rest of the crew dropped their jaws. They had just seen their captain defeated by an invisible force. Suddenly, Luffy stretched out his foot and with a "Gomu, Gomuno…KICK!" Albida was blasted into the air.

"What are you!?" Coby cried out. Stretching his mouth, Luffy replied, "I'm a rubber man!" Luffy turned to the remainder of the crew. "Prepare a boat for Coby! He wants to join the Marines!! So stay out of his way!"

"Y…Yes."

"Luffy san..."

"Hahahaha!"

O

M

A

P

AN: Sorry about being late! I've realized that putting both Coby and Zoro together make a really long chapter, so I broke it up. While almost done with Zoro, it should be out later today or tomorrow. Sorry! Still, this clocks in at about 1850 words, making it my second longest chapter. Together with what's now Chapter 7, it would have been closer to 5k.

Question: Is a poll allowed?


	7. Pirate Hunter

**One Man Alone cannot be a Pirate**

**By: Zephyire**

DISCLAIMED

Chapter dedicated to: Captain Blue-Hat Jack

Note: The dedication goes to reviewers (So if you want your name here, **review!**)

Summary: After the battle with Baron on Secret Island, Luffy faces a devastating fact about his nakama. Moustache offers Luffy his hidden treasure in hopes of pulling Luffy from his depression. Back in Time Fic. Serious Powerful Luffy. A second chance at becoming the Pirate King. Two devil fruits?

**Chapter 7: Pirate Hunter**

"We're finally at the Marines' base!!"

"Yup, finally."

"You're great Coby! We've actually reached our destination!"

"Of course! That's the basics of navigation! If you wander around at sea every time, you'll never become a pirate. You should at least find a navigator to join you!"

'_And I know just which one to get too, Coby.'_ A growling stomach brought Luffy from his musing. "Alright!! Let's go eat!"

**At the restaurant:**

"We'll go our separate ways here! You do your best to be a great marine, alright?"

"I will! Thank you so much, Luffy san. You have to become a great pirate too! …Do you really want Zoro to be your nakama?"

Suddenly, all the patrons in the restaurant fled to the far side of the building. Slowly they made their way back to their seats.

"I just saw a notice on the streets, there's someone called Lt. Morgan at the base."

This time, the patrons ran out of the restaurant.

"Hahahaha! What an interesting place! I got to go there again!"

"That's strange! I have a bad feeling about this. I could understand why they would be scared after hearing Roronoa Zoro's name, since he could escape at any time, but why would they be afraid of a marine Lieutenant's name too?!"

**At the marine base:**

"It looks pretty ugly up close… Go ahead Coby!"

"But, I'm not prepared yet! Besides, that incident at the restaurant got me thinking… Ah! Luffy! What are you doing?!"

Luffy had climbed the wall and then sat down, his legs swinging on the opposite side.

"Aha! I see him!"

Coby leapt up besides Luffy on the wall. Pulling his head above the overhang, he looked into the court yard. Trembling, Coby lost his grip and fell back to the ground.

"Eh? What's wrong?"

"That black bandana and cloth around his waist…It's him! It's Roronoa Zoro!!!"

Luffy sighed. He'd forgotten how Zoro had first looked. Blood trickled down his face and onto his clothes. Unable to stand up straight, he was half leaning, half sitting, against a large wooden pole where they executed criminals. _'But still, it's good to see him again.'_

Suddenly, a little girl jumped over a lower part of the wall.

"Hey! Don't go in there!" Coby cried out.

Not paying attention to his words, the little girl continued to run toward Zoro. Moving her arm, Luffy could see two rice balls. While he couldn't hear what she was saying to Zoro, Luffy could hazard a guess. Something about how she had made the food for him. Zoro in turn yelled at her to get out of the execution yard before the marines got back.

Across the yard, twin gates swung open admitting a young man with two marine escorts.

"If it isn't the Lieutenant's bastard son…" Zoro grumbled loudly.

"Bastard? Don't get cocky! My dad is a marine Lieutenant!! And my name's Helmeppo!" Helmeppo moved toward the young girl. "Well hello, little girl. These rice balls look pretty tasty." Snatching one of them from her grasp, he shoved then entire ball into his mouth. "Blegh! Horrible! You put too much sugar in it! You're stupid! There's supposed to be salt! Salt!"

"But I thought that they would taste better if they were sweet."

Knocking the other rice ball from her hand, Helmeppo began to stomp it into the ground.

"Ahh! Stop it! Stop! He can't eat this anymore!"

"What? That's so cruel! That girl worked so hard to make them!" Coby said, having regained his perch on the wall.

"You do know that this sign here states, 'Anyone who helps a prisoner will be charged with the same crime'. You would've gotten the death penalty if you were a grown up!" Turning away from the girl, Helmeppo began to walk back into the base. "Oi! Throw the brat out!!"

"Huh?" The two marine escorts looked at each other, confused.

"I'm telling you to throw her out of here! Are you trying to disobey me?! I'm telling my dad!"

"Aye, sir!" The marine walked over to the girl. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her.

"YAAAAHH!!"

Luffy stood up on the wall and caught her in his arms.

"Are you all right?" Coby rushed over to the crying girl. "Those bastards..."

Luffy jumped back up to the wall to hear the rest of the conversation.

"I didn't think you'd have this kind of endurance! I'm going to keep you alive for one whole month!"

"You'd better keep your promise!"

"Hehehehe! Oh, I'll keep my promise. If you can live like this for one whole month, I'll keep my word and release you! Good luck!"

Helmeppo and his escorts left the execution grounds. When they had gone back in the base, Luffy hopped down from the wall and walked over to Zoro.

"You still haven't left yet? Leave now, or else he'll go tell his dad about it."

"Oh yea? Well, I'm looking for someone to join my pirate fleet."

"Pirate? Heh! So you just gave up on life and became a crook huh?"

"It's my dream! There's nothing wrong with being a pirate!!"

"…Hm? Don't tell me you're going to set me free and force me to join you."

"Well, I haven't made up my mind yet, since everyone thinks you're a bad guy."

"A bad guy, huh? I'll never join you! I have something that I need to take care of!! I could survive even if you don't help me! I just need to stay alive for one month. That bastard kid promised to let me go afterwards. I'm going to do every thing I can to stay alive and fulfill my dreams!! Go find someone else to join you."

Luffy began to walk away. _'Oh, you'll change your mind soon enough, Zoro.'_

"Hey! Hold on."

"Eh?"

"That…can you pick it up for me?"

"You want to eat this? But the rice ball is all muddy."

"Shut up! Just give it to me! Let me eat all of it!"

"Hold up there!" Luffy held the demolished muddy rice ball in one hand and held the other one above it behind his back.

"What do you think you're doing?! Just give me the damn bal…" Zoro stopped mid sentence as the individual rice grains began to float out of the mud and toward Luffy's other hand. Following that, the particles of sugar drifted out of the mud and held together the rice. Handing it to Zoro, Luffy said, "Mud's no fun to eat, eh?"

Looking incredulously at the boy, Zoro nodded. He chewed the rice ball thouroghly before swallowing. Hey… tell that little girl…the rice balls taste very good. Thank you very much…"

**OMAP**

"Really?!"

"Yep! He ate all of it."

"I'm so happy! He didn't do anything wrong, it's just that the people in this town are afraid of him. He got arrested because of me. He killed Helmeppo's pet wolf, because Helmeppo let his wolf run around and scared everyone."

"So maybe he has a bad temper, but chasing down fugitives isn't that big of a crime either. So, the only bad guys are the Morgans!"

From further down the street, they could hear the 'bastard son's' voice. "Who dares raise his head? I'll tell my dad! Do you want to be like Roronoa Zoro?"

Luffy turned toward the whiney tone.

"I'm going to publicly execute him in three days! I'll use him to set an example for all of you! It's going to be pretty interesting…"

"Three days? Didn't you say that you would give him a month?"

"Who are you? How rude! I was only joking with him. Only an idiot would believe that!"

'_I just need to stay alive for one month. That bastard kid promised to let me go afterwards.'_

In a flash, Luffy was next to the Lieutenant's son. With a left hook, Luffy laid him out. Blood trickled from his nose. And he hadn't even used his Devil Powers to help.

"Luffy san!! Stop Please! Calm down! You want to mess with the marines or something?!"

"Coby, I've decided!"

"Huh?"

"I'm going to ask Zoro to join me!"

**OMAP**

"This is bad! Who is he!?" "He dared to hit the Lieutenant's son! Liutnant Morgan won't forgive him!!"

"Luffy San!! Calm yourself! They are marines!"

"I don't care! A bastard is still a bastard!"

Raising his hand to his nose Helmeppo cried out, "You… you dare to hit me?! My dad hasn't even hit me once! I'm Lieutenant Morgan's son! I'll tell him about this!"

"Why don't you fight me yourself?"

"Luffy san, don't do this!"

"You'll regret hitting me! You'll get a death sentence for it! And my dad will be the one who executes you!"

Luffy sighed. "It's meaningless to hit people like him."

"He ran away…"

The little girl, Rika ran over to Luffy. "Oni chan, you were so cool! Just when I was scared to death!"

"Really? I should have hit him a couple more times!"

"Rika! Come here!" an older woman called from a near by doorway. "Don't talk to strangers! You'll be executed too if you were mistaken as one of their friends!!"

"Mom, he's a good person! And so is Zoro…"

"Don't be silly! Did you sneak into the execution site again?"

"No…No I didn't!" Rika lied through her teeth.

"Come back into the house quickly!"

Luffy waved at Rika when she looked back. "Bye bye!"

**OMAP**

Marine base main building:

"I am…GREAT!!!"

"Yes sir! Because you are the Lieutenant Morgan!"

"But lately, the offerings seem to be…decreasing…"

"Ah! About that, the money for the offerings…the citizens have their financial problems too…"

"It's not a matter of financial problems…it's because they don't respect me!!"

Suddenly, the doors burst open.

"Dad!!!"

"What's the matter Helmeppo?"

"I want to kill a certain someone!"

**OMAP**

"Yo!"

"It's you again? I told you, I don't wan to be a pirate!"

"I'm Luffy. If I loosen up the ropes, then you're going to join me, okay?"

"I've already told you! No. I have things that I need to do. Besides, I'm not going to be a bad guy like a pirate."

"What's the difference? Besides, everyone already thinks you are a bad guy."

"I don't care what they say about me! I haven't done one thing that I regretted in the past and it will be the same for the future! I won't become a pirate!"

Luffy stared at Zoro.

"I don't care. You are going to join me!"

"Don't decide for your self!"

"Hey, I heard that you use three katanas, is that right?"

"Hrm…if I'm not being tied up, I could use a katana."

"So where are they?"

"That bastard took them. It's something that I treasure most…other than my life."

"Okay! I'm going to go get them!"

"What?!"

"But, if you want me to return them to you, you'll have to join me!"

"That's dirty! Oi! Wait!"

"Ok! I'm going!"

"Is he planning on sneaking into the base? What a fool…"

**OMAP**

"That's strange," Luffy looked around the inner court yard. "There aren't any marines around. Oh…that's right… the statue." Luffy grinned. "Hahahaha!" Suddenly disappearing, Luffy floated up to the top of the base.

Luffy reappeared, sitting on the Statue of Morgan's head.

"Hey! Is this valuable!?"

"What? How did you get up here?!"

"Eh? How rude! Gomu, Gomuno… Axe!!!" With a flip in the air, Luffy gained enough centripetal force to spin his elongated leg and smash it into the stone statue. The statue split down the center before both sides fell off of the roof to both the east and the west.

Morgan and the marines looked dumb founded at Luffy. Regaining his wits first, Morgan yelled to his subordinates. "CAPTURE HIM!! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Yes sir!!"

"Dad, it's him! He's the one who hit me! I told you he's no good!" Helmeppo yelled, hiding behind two marines.

"Hey! I've been looking for you!" Luffy grabbed Helmeppo by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him into the base.

"Lieutenant! Some one's at the execution site!"

"WHAT!? Another traitor? Have them all killed!"

**OMAP**

**At the execution site:**

"What!? Luffy san is inside the base? He's too hot headed!"

Zoro nodded to Coby. "Yeah, you're right. Any way, who is he?"

"Oi! If you help me, they are going to kill you!"

"You shouldn't be arrested! I can't stand those kinds of marines! I'm going to become a real marine! Just like the way Luffy san is determined to become the Pirate King!!"

"What? Pirate...King? You are joking right?!"

"Hehe! I was a bit shocked when I first heard him, but he's serious!"

Suddenly, Coby felt a searing pain on his shoulder. His glasses flew off as he fell to the ground. He'd been shot by one of the marines.

**OMAP**

"They're over there! Stop where you are!"

"Hey…bastard! Where's your room!"

"I'll tell, I'll tell! Just stop dragging me!"

"Okay! Spill it!" Luffy pulled Helmeppo off of the floor by his collar.

"The next door on the right! My room!"

Three marines stopped behind the pair and raised their guns.

"Don't move! Raise your hands above your head!"

"Eh? NO!" Luffy pulled Helmeppo in front of him.

"Huh?"

"Okay! Go ahead and shoot!"

"What! You're actually using Helmeppo sama as your shield?!"

"AHHH!!"

**OMAP**

"I've…been shot! Bleeding! I'm bleeding!! I'm going to dieeee!"

"…are you alright? You should run, they're almost here."

"NO! I've… got to set you free as soon as possible!" Coby tried to stand up.

"There is no need to worry about me. As long as I can stand this for a month, they'll set me free. Hurry and lea…"

"They will not set you free! Because they're going to kill you in three days!" Coby yelled, finally back on his feet.

"Nonsense! That bastard promised me that if I could survive this for a month, he'd free me…"

"He never intended to keep his promise! That's why Luffy san punched him on your behalf! Because he was toying with you!"

"What did you just say?!"

"The navy will never let the two of you off! Please! After I set you free please help me rescue Luffy san! I will not force you to become a pirate; however, he's my savior!"

"Luffy san is very strong! As long as you two join forces, you all will definitely be able to escape this town! Definitely!" Coby fell back to his knees.

"That's enough! The two of you who have betrayed Lieutenant Morgan…DIE HERE!"

**OMAP**

"Alright! Found the katanas!" Luffy picked up the three swords and looked out the window. "Oh no! Coby…Zoro…!!"

"Surround the base!! Don't let the guy with the Straw Hat escape!!" Morgan turned back to Zoro. "How interesting…the three of you are planning to cause political upheaval?(1) Roronoa Zoro…I've heard your name from a long time ago, but do not underestimate me. Before my great strength… you're just garbage!!"

Turning to his troops, Morgan cried out, "Ready!!"

'_I can't die here…I still have things I need to settle!! I made a promise…!! I cannot die here!!'_

Suddenly, a window on the third floor smashed outwards.

The group of marines, Morgan, Zoro, and Coby all jerked their heads to the source of the sound.

"Hahahaha!" Luffy had jumped out the window dragging Helmeppo with him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Recovering from the initial shock, Morgan yelled at his men.

"FIRE!!"

"Eh?" Luffy threw Helmeppo to the side and jumped in front of Zoro.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Zoro didn't get a response.

BANG!

The sound of thirty guns firing bounced off of the Marine base making a loud echo.

The bullets all hit Luffy at different points of his body, making him twist in a disgusting, bone breaking, 'he must be dead', kind of way.

After a few seconds, Luffy untwisted and stood back up.

"Whew! I got 'em!" Luffy held out his hands to show those around him.

Inside each hand, there were fifteen small pistol bullets resting on his palms.

"How the hell did you do that!?"

"Oh? You're impressed!? Then watch this!"

Luffy tossed the pellets into the air. Suddenly, they stopped midway to the apex of their trajectory.

"Gomu, Gomuno…GATTLING GUN!!"

Thirty lightning fast and accurate punches later, the bullets were whizzing through the air.

The marines, frozen in their tracks, were unharmed as the metal spheres flew past them. Their target was…Lieutenant Morgan.

Lieutenant Axe Hand Morgan raised his name sake and deflected several bullets, where they still dented the metal axe. The twenty some other balls found their mark, knocking the Lieutenant to his knees.

"I lost? But…I was great…" and with that, Morgan fell unconscious, falling to the ground.

Coby had fallen to the ground, he too unconscious from the shock of a near death experience.

"What kind of human are you?" Zoro yelled at Luffy.

"Hehe…I am… the one who will become the pirate king!"

"Resisting the navy here together will make you an outlaw! Or maybe you want to die here? Are you the offspring of the devil…? Forget it…rather than to die here…why don't I just accede to your request…and become a pirate!"

"Yes!! I have a companion!"

"Okay! Hurry and get these ropes off of me!"

Luffy threw the swords to Zoro, forgetting that he was still tied up.

"Hehe…oops."

Mean while, the marines were talking amongst themselves.

"That guy! How the?!"

"How did he mange to repell those bullets?!!"

"Even more so…Lieutenant Morgan was defeated!"

That thought ran through the crowd of marines like wild fire. The Lieutenant had been defeated.

**Back with Luffy and Zoro:**

"Hey Luffy. I already told you I'd become a pirate like you. Either way, after this incident with the maines, I'll be an outlaw too. But it's okay. I still have my own goals! I'm going to become the world's greatest swords man! I no longer care if my name is clean or not! Bad guy, good guy…it no longer matters! As long as my name is known world wide! If you do something that ends up in the way of my goal…I will have you cut your stomach open to say sorry!"

"Good! To be the world's number one swords man! Since you want to be the pirate king's crew member. If you can't even accomplish something that small, then I would be very embarrassed as well!"

"Heh! Well said."

"Luffy…what are you?"

"I am… a rubber man!!" _'Or am I some thing more now?'_

From the other side of the execution yard a cry went out.

"The Lieutenant lost!! Lieutenant Morgan has been defeated!"

As one, the marines threw their hats, swords, guns, what ever they were carrying, into the air.

"Yes!!"

"We're free!!!"

"We are out of Morgan's control!"

"Long live Marines!!"

"They seem to be happy that Morgan was defeated." Luffy said turning back to Zoro and Coby.

"Every one… hated Morgan…" Coby broke into a smile.

"So, it's good?" Zoro asked. Before anyone could respond, he fell to the ground, asleep and dead to the world.

**OMAP**

"I'm full!! I haven't eaten for nine days, almost starved to death!" Zoro patted his stomach.

"Then, it's impossible for you to last a month!"

"You're so scrawny, how come you ate as much as me?"

"Sorry…Even I ate quite a lot…" Coby scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Don't worry! Keep eating, you saved our town!"

"Oni san! You're so strong!" Rika said to Luffy.

"Yep! I'm strong! And I'll get even stronger later on!"

"Oh, yeah. What are your plans next?"

"I am going to head for the 'Grand Line'!"

"What?! You're saying crazy things again, Luffy san! Just you two, how can you enter the Grand Line? Don't you understand? The world's strongest pirates all gather there!"

"So, we're going for one piece…it won't hurt to head that direction!"

"Zoro san! Even you're saying this rubbish?!"

"First of all, you'd better worry about your self!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Even though you were just doing chores on a pirate ship, you're still a small pirate. Don't underestimate the marine's ability to gather information. If they know your past, they won't let you join for sure!"

The door to Rika's house swung open. "Excuse me!"

A marine walked into the room while the others stood outside. "We are wondering, are you really pirates?"

"Yes, I just found my first crew member, so that would make us pirates now!"

"Even though you are pirates, in reality…you saved our town and base. For that, we are grateful. But since you are pirates, as marines, we cannot allow you to stay any longer. Please leave this place immediately. As for the events that occurred here, we will be reporting it to the HQ."

Despite the towns peoples' out cries, Luffy stood up from the table.

"Hmm, well then, let's go! Thank you for your food ma'am!"

"Luffy san…"

"Are you really leaving?" Rika asked.

Zoro and Luffy began to make their way to the door.

The marine official turned to Coby. "Aren't you with their group?

"I'm… not…not… I'm not with them!" Coby stuttered out.

Luffy smiled and turned around.

"Please hold on. Is he telling the truth?"

"Actually…he used to be with this FAATTT female pirate…I think her name was Albida."

'_Stop. If they know I worked on a pirate ship before, then they won't let me join the marines! Don't say any more!'_

"It was a fat and ugly female pirate, this guy spent two years there…"

'_Please shut up…'_ "SHUT UP!!" Coby jumped at Luffy and hit him with a right hook.

Luffy smiled, having dulled the force of the blow with his Logia abilities. "Hey, kid. That could have hurt. Here's a tip. Don't mess with us pirates!"

"ENOUGH! I won't allow this town to get in any more fights! I know he isn't your friend! Please leave this town immediately!"

'_He… did it for me… He wanted to make me mad…make me hit him…Even in the very end, I still needed their care. I am so damn useless. I am… an imbecile… If I don't take this chance, then every thing they did will be a waste!'_ "Please let me join the marines! Even if it's chores, I will still do them!!"

"Captain!" One of the other marines stepped forwards into the house. "I'm against it. We can not accept a person whose past is unclear to us. There have been events where pirates have joined the marines to be spies! So, we have to properly check his back ground befor we can decide…"

"I am… a man whose dream is to become a member of the marines!!!!"

"Don't think that we don't know your past as a pirate. You underestimate our power! But, I will still allow you to join."

"Yes sir! Thank you sir!"

"You should know, though, Zatsuyo (marine rank- chore boy) Coby, that I've come across your pirate friend twice already."

"What?"

"The first time, he defeated an 8 million berry bounty mountain man and claimed his reward. He was six years old at the time. The second time was when we were celebrating Morgan's promotion. Silly of us huh? He told me to take his picture and that he was going to become the Pirate King."

**O**

**M**

**A**

**P**

(1)Boy was he ever right! Enies Lobby!!

**AN: **Finally done! Whew!! That took much longer than I expected, and is now over 4000 words long! Longest Chapter! I'd like to keep the chaps around 2k so they come out faster, but, I'd already broken this chapter once…

Still don't know if I can do a poll…

Please give me some ideas for the story!!

Breakdown:

Chapter 7

Words: 4072

Reviews: 20 total (more please : ) )

Total hits to this story: 1223 (So please review!)

C2s: 1

Favs: 6

Alerts: 7

Total words: 13230! Broke 10,000

Next chapter: Nami Enters!


	8. Nami enters

**One Man Alone cannot be a Pirate**

**By: Zephyire**

DISCLAIMED

Chapter dedicated to: The Crazy Burger

Note: The dedication goes to reviewers (So if you want your name here, **review!**)

Summary: After the battle with Baron on Secret Island, Luffy faces a devastating fact about his nakama. Moustache offers Luffy his hidden treasure in hopes of pulling Luffy from his depression. Back in Time Fic. Serious Powerful Luffy. A second chance at becoming the Pirate King. Two devil fruits?

**Chapter 8: Nami Enters**

"Hey... Luffy." Zoro stared at the heavens.

Luffy was draped over the side of the small two man boat, twirling his fingers in the water. The boat itself had a single sail and two oars. They were drifting because they didn't want to row, and there wasn't any wind.

"Yeah?"

"Are we lost?"

"Nope. Just got to follow the bird."

"What bird? I don't see any."

"That's 'cause you're facing the wrong way."

"Eh?" Zorro turned around in his seat. A giant bird was slowly riding the air currents. _'Holy cow! That's got to be at least eight feet long! How did I miss that?!'_

"Luffy? How will following a bird help us get to our destination?"

"Well, they can't very well nest out here on the ocean, could they? Though, I guess it could be possible in the Grand Line, or some other sea, but not here in East Blue."

"Good reasoning."

Luffy stood up and dusted off his pantaloons. "This is taking too long."

Zoro quirked his eyebrow, but didn't move. If the captain was going to do something about their speed, he wanted to watch. Especially since there wasn't any wind.

Luffy walked the two steps to get to the back of the boat. He then turned to look back at Zoro.

"Might I suggest that you hold on?" Luffy said, a slight smirk on his face. Zoro quickly grasped his katanas and the center mast. Luffy placed his hand just above the water.

After several seconds, Zoro began to relax a little as nothing had seemed to happen. His hair ruffled slightly in the breeze. _'Wait…breeze? There wasn't any wind a second ago!'_

The wind began to pick up speed as it rushed toward the back of the boat. Luffy's hand was shaking as the air began to shimmer beneath his outstretched arm.

"HERE WE GOOOOO!!!"

The boat shot forward with incredible speed bouncing slightly over the waves that the congregating winds had created. Luffy was holding on to the boat with his unoccupied hand and bracing himself with his feet. Zoro held the mast in a death grip.

**OMAP**

After several minutes of the neck breaking speed, Zoro had finally calmed down enough to enjoy the ride…and let go of the mast. He had held his swords so tightly; the wrappings on the handles had left a slight inverted indent on his palm. Running his hand through his hair, he surveyed the surroundings. Looking forward, he was surprised to see three people bobbing in the water. They were waving their hands and yelling for them to stop.

"Luffy! There are some people in the water to the right! We gonna stop?!" Zoro was forced to yell over the wind that was whipping in his face.

"What!? Ok!" Luffy pulled his hand back in the boat. It was shaking and he had to hold it with his other hand. He was also sweating profusely. With a grunt, he slid back into the boat. "Guess I gotta work on control. I've got the power to do it. And I could keep it up longer, but not in such a small space. It's hard!"

The three men swam slowly over to the small boat and climbed on board.

"Hey! Stop the boat! This is the pirate Buggy Sama's territory!"

"What!?" Zoro glared at the three pirates. The one closest was holding a knife.

**OMAP**

"Hohohohoho… We didn't know you were the "pirate hunter Zoro"! We're really sorry…" The now disarmed pirates were battered and bruised. Two of them were using the oars while the third sat between them, counting out the strokes.

Rubbing his arms slightly, Luffy looked upwards. "I think we lost the bird…"

"Luffy… you passed it about a mile ago."

"Eh, heh heh…" Luffy chuckled, slightly embarrassed. "Well, you three said that this was…Buggy's?... territory, so you should know where land is!"

They nodded quickly. No reason to get even more beat up.

"Oh yeah… why were the three of you drifting in the middle of the ocean?"

"Yes yes yes! Good question, you finally asked!"

"That girl!"

"Yeah! That bad girl!"

"But she's real cute too!" The pirates took alternating turns in the conversation.

"The three of us just finished robbing a ship, and on the way back, we ran into a teeny little boat with a ripped sail…"

**FLASH BACK!**

"There's someone fainted at the side of that boat!"

"Oh? It's a girl?"

"Hey! What's wrong with you? Are you almost dead?"

The orange haired girl looked up shaking slightly. "Am…am I dreaming? I actually found someone… in this vast ocean… I don't know who you guys are, but please, give me a cup of water…please? And if it's convenient, please provide me with a small piece of bread. I… was in a ship wreak… If you want money, I'll give it to you. Please save me…"

"Sure! We'll save ya! But can we see the treasure chest first?"

"Sure, please take what ever you want. But please give me water first…"

"What's your hurry? Let me take a look at the treasure first!"

"Yeah! Yeah! We'll save you, don't worry!"

"Since you guys seem to like it so much… I'll give you the boat too as a bonus! He he!"

The three pirates looked up slowly only to find their boat drifting away.

"Ah?! That woman took our treasure and our ship!"

-click-

The lock fell away and the chest snapped open.

"Hey! This chest is empty!!"

The girl looked toward the horizon. "There's a bit of dark clouds toward the south…the wind will pick up, and then that boat will sink!!"

"WHAT!!!!" Lighting struck the boat, which quickly broke apart.

"Bingo! Bye bye! I'm taking your treasure!"

"Damn you! You planned this!! Some one help us!!"

**END FLASH BACK!**

"And that's what happened…terrible huh!?"

"So, she can predict the weather…this girl must be something special! Wonder if she'd join us…" Zoro mused.

Grinning to himself, Luffy thought, _'We're coming back together. I can't wait to see Nami again!'_

"If I find her, I'm gonna kill her!"

"First we got to get our loot back!"

"Yeah! If we go back empty handed, Buggy Sama will…"

"Who's Buggy?" Zoro questioned.

"He's our pirate leader, haven't you ever heard of "Buggy the Clown"? He's a dangerous man who ate one of the "Devil's Fruit"."

"Ate a devil's fruit huh?" Zoro glanced at Luffy.

The captain seemed thoughtful at this information. "You know, I'm gonna need to get a subscription from the Marines to get the latest wanted papers. Don't want to get behind, eh?"

Luffy paused and looked out over the ocean. "Hey, which way is Buggy?"

"It's the way we're going! I swear!" The pirates cringed away slightly.

"Okay! Zoro…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm going on ahead. I'll meet up with you there."

"Sure thing captain."

"Call me Luffy."

Suddenly Luffy began to dematerialize. A slight breeze ran over the sail, pushing the boat forward slightly.

"What the…?!He's your captain? Just how powerful is he?"

**O**

**M**

**A**

**P**

Don't kill me! 'Nami entered' in the flashback…right?

**AN:** Sorry for not updating sooner! I know that this is a filler, but I've started the next chapter as well. I've got a lot on my plate, and I'm not sure if I have enough ideas to fill up the seventeen (complete) story arcs. I've planned up to Vivi, but I don't think that I'll include any of the side arcs. Send me your ideas!!

I've been getting requests that I stray a bit more from cannon. We'll see this in the next few chapters along with, oh I don't know, an upgraded bounty?! Also I read the guidelines (TWICE) to make sure that this next part is okay. Polls CAN be done. Just not as separate entries (i.e. new stories). Therefore, since I've been getting several reviews to add in some LuffyXgirl (Not yaoi, I won't do it) here's the question:

Nami

Vivi

Robin

Chose your poison and I'll try my best. And I'll keep you updated with the tallies.

**Next Chapter**: Evil Woman!

**O**

**M**

**A**

**P**

**SPOILERS AHEAD**

**O**

**M**

**A**

**P**

**Arcs that I will do: (Reasons)**

Note: Arcs might also be cut shorter

Romance Dawn (Luffy!) --------------------------------Done

Captain Morgan arc (Zoro) ----------------------------Done

Buggy the Clown arc (Nami) ---------------------------In Progress

Captain Kuro arc (Usopp)

Baratie arc (Sanji)

Arlong arc (Nami)

Logue Town arc (Smoker/ Tashigi)

Whiskey Peak arc (Vivi)

Drum Island arc (Chopper)

Alabasta arc (Vivi leaves? Who knows? And Robin joins!)

Jaya arc (Bellamy's gonna get what's coming to him)

Skypiea arc (The Fight of Gods)

Water 7 arc (What!? Luffy's never been here before?)

Enies Lobby arc (?)

Post-Enies Lobby arc (Ace vs. Black Beard)----------------I've got an idea of how Luffy can defeat BB...try and guess for a cookie.

**O**

**M**

**A**

**P**

If I get enough votes for a side arc I'll probably put it in.

**Side Arcs:**

Laboon Arc

Little Garden arc

Davy Back **Fight arc**

Sorry if I missed one...or two.


End file.
